


I am a male

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Jealousy, Laziness, M/M, Older Characters, University Setting, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: How can the most romantic night be wrecked in almost a second? Answer: Your homophobic teacher walks by and your date passes you off as a woman.





	I am a male

I really didn’t want to leave the bed at all. Not because my hips and back ached from a vigorous workout with Aomine sweating all over me. It’s not because the bed was so comfortable that I didn’t dare leave it. It was all because I rested my head on a hard shoulder, a tanned arm wrapped securely around my torso. My face resting in the nape of his neck gently breathing. I watched the way his chest raised and collapsed was almost hypnotising. I heard the gentle snores escaping from his mouth as he held me close. I didn't care that our bodies were all slick with sweat or that a white liquid was slipping down my legs. Our legs entangled with each other. All I cared was that he was holding me ever so tightly. It is hard to be so romantic when your relationship is kept a secret from your friends. Our families are well aware of our relationship but we are unable to be intimate with each other at the house as my sisters love to barge in while we are in certain positions. 

Today is the anniversary of me and Aomine getting together as a couple. A year today, the large brute forced me against a wall and proclaimed his love for me as he grabbed one of my legs and draped it over his hip while he pressed his arousal against my growing one. It doesn’t sound all that romantic but to me and seeing him all defenceless like that was the best thing ever. I had been invited to a wrap party for the launch of this new clothing line and being the main model I had to attend to keep up appearances. I was allowed to bring a few guests so I had to bring Aomine who I had been crushing on for quite some time and Kasamatsu-senpai. Kasamatsu being off age had a little bit to drink and began to flirt with me which I just thought that he was being kind. He placed a hand on my shoulder and slowly trailed down to my hand where he held tightly. All of a sudden my senpai was being hauled back and I was forced against a wall. It took me a second to realise that it was Aomine who was attacking my neck. My clenched fist turned into relaxed hands as soon as I realised who was devouring my neck. I released small grunts as he kissed my lips ever so hungrily. We didn't care that others would see, right then there was only the two of us. 

That night despite being a little tipsy - we may have sneaked a few shots that they were serving - we walked through the parks our hands interlinked talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Since then, we have been inseparable. We even went to the same university although majoring against different sections. Not one of our new friends knowing that we are in a relationship. It was nice not worrying what others had to say about us. 

“Babe,” I heard the hoarse voice of my partner. I looked up to see that he was slowly waking up. He pressed a warm and sloppy kiss on my forehead then he pulled me to lie over him. My naked body flushed against his. My arms resting at the side of his head, his arms resting around my waist. “I swear waking up to you all naked is such a dream come true. Thank you for loving me for a whole year,” sometimes the romantic side of Aomine comes out and it’s the sweetest thing. It’s the side I only get to see. The side usually comes out when he still in a tired haze. “Love ya, Ryo,” I couldn’t help but lean down and rest my forehead against his and stare his beautiful sea blue orbs. Aomine cracked a smile and kissed my lips gently. Just ever so lightly that I had to lean down and deeper the kiss. This kiss ended quickly as Aomine rolled us over and walked stark naked to the bathroom. My hand propped my head up as I watched as he made his way out of the room. A small acceptance noise escaped my mouth, it was harder not to take my eyes of his toned body, his tight ass cheeks; toned back muscles. It was rare that I ever got to see his back naked. After taking in the sight, I began to drift asleep in the empty bed as I heard the soothing sounds of the shower.

As it was on our anniversary Aomine splurged a little more on the hotel. Usually, the hotel had a bed and that was it. They didn’t even supply condoms or any other necessities. We had to supply that ourselves or buy it from the store from downstairs but only one of us needed to go as it was embarrassing buying condoms and lube from a vendor so I just lay on the bed. This hotel everything was included in the price even the toys was for us to keep. The room was dark but illuminated with blue lights. There was no headrest but a various level of plush steps lit with candles. The bed had rose petals scattered all around the but now most of the flower heads were lying on the floor. The bathroom was opposite the bed with a various lighting choice. Aomine had chosen the simple bright lights. 

“Ryo, aren’t you going to join me?” I looked over to the bathroom door to see it was wide open with Aomine standing there with his hands on his hips. Being naked in front of each other doesn’t really phase us anymore. The first time, we could hardly peek behind our fingertips but now we walk around like we had clothes on or not. I hastily threw the covers off and scampered off to the bathroom where I heard Aomine chuckled as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the shower. Hands gripping around my waist as we walked into the warm water spraying around our bodies.

-X-

It’s not my first time walking out of a love hotel holding hands with Aomine. Actually, it is where we go the majority of the time for some relaxation and some fun. Aomine leads the way hauling my aching body into the fresh air. Usually, we have to keep our head down not by being embarrassed from being a gay couple but due to all the loud moans escaping each room. All the names that were being called out was quite hard to endure sometimes as some women sounded as if they were dying. The walls were all basic a blue wallpaper and cream carpet. All doors a simple wooden colour with high-security locks. There wasn’t much on the walls but I wasn’t really looking as I was walking quickly. The corridors were that much as exciting compared to the rooms. Each room hard a slot where you scanned your credit card so there was not a need for a receptionist. The outside was very beautiful: large glass windows that were tinted so no one could ever see in; a fountain in front as they also helped relax couples; many trees and shrubbery surrounded the beautiful garden. This hotel was hidden quite well as they thrived on the outside being as beautiful as the inside.

I stopped abruptly as I smacked into the back of Aomine’s back. I peeked over his shoulder to see two of our professors heading towards us. They often expressed their hate for couples like me and Aomine. In classes, they mentioned that homosexual couples should not be able to sit in the same room as them. I didn’t need to look at Aomine to know that he was afraid of getting caught. There was nowhere to hide as we walked down the small path to the main road so he quickly grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against a tree blocking their sight from me.My back smacking up against the hard tree. His soft lips instantly attacking mine, grinding his growing arousal against my body. Hands flying into my hair and messing it up. His body shielding me away from the teachers. I couldn’t help but shake as they walked past. They were the teachers that would grade students better if they liked them and our main classes were with one of the two teachers. 

“Ryoka, darling,” I pressed my hands against his body and pushed him away but he kept pressing on. There was no feeling in the kiss it all. Not anymore, not like it was ten minutes ago. There was not a need for him to say things like that. Every time someone asks about Aomine if he was dating, in a blink of an eye, he would say yes but describe me as a female. Always changing my name to “Ryoka” when talking to our friends. I have stood beside him fuming as he described the perfect date that we have never had the joys of having. I see him getting jealous when he sees a heterosexual couple happily kissing in the middle of the street and no one batting an eyelash. Holding hands with each other and no one cares but we try to brush our hands against one another just to have the little bit of intimacy.

“Daiki, get off,” I watched as his eyes followed our teachers and then he backed off as they entered the hotel. As he backed off I simply carried to walk on with Aomine far behind me. With great force, I used my sleeve to wipe his lingering lips away. I didn’t want to look back at him we were having such a lovely time. Though I did notice that he had an apologetic face on. He always has that sorrow expression when he knows that he has hurt me. We had just a romantic time and he had to go and ruin it. I could hear him calling after me but I didn’t want to stop at all. I couldn’t face him at this precise moment. He ran up to me but didn’t say a single thing, he just walked behind me. I held back the tears that threatened to fall but I couldn't show him that side. I couldn't tell him that I hated when he called me another name. I couldn't say that I was jealous of other people's relationships as they could be so open with one another. It was his way to tell everyone that he was deeply in love with me but he just exchanges the names.

We walked until we reached my house not uttering even a single word to one another. The hotel was in Tokyo where I now stayed with my two other sisters. They were studying the same course as me but a few years above. I walked into the semi-detached house and slammed the door shut leaving him in the cold. I sat in the dark living room and curled my legs into my body. I was so glad that there was no one else in or they would have heard the gentle sobs escaping from my throat. It was such a relief letting all the tears out. I placed my hands in my palms hiding my swollen face. I may be a model but I was often teased that I had an ugly face when I cried. He had been doing this for so long that each time was like a large tear in my heart. Every time he says that he loves me stitches the rip but it hurts, even more, knowing that he changes my name for my own sake. He is only protecting me and I hate him for it.

He banged on the door, shouting my name as loud as he could. I hid my face further in my arms trying my hardest to ignore his calls. He had too much stamina and would bang on the door all night. I hated the fact that he knows me so well. He knows that I would be crying once he was out of sight. 

Annoyed, with his constant banging I floated over to the door and unlocked it. The door creaked as it unlocked itself. The banging had stopped once he heard the click of the door. He tried the handle but I was halfway up to my room when he walked in the house. I heard the banging of the door as he slammed it behind me then pulled rushed down the corridor and up the stairs.

Angrily, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my bedroom and locked me in my room. Blocking the door with his back. I rubbed my wrists where he gripped them but he would never hurt me. I sat on my bed and ignored him standing at the door. I lay on my bed and watched him from the side of my eye as he carefully planned on what he was planning to say. 

“What the hell, Ryouta?” he spat at me. “We had such a good day and you suddenly go in a mood with me. Just because our teachers passed,” I jolted up into a sitting position and threw a pillow at his head. Aiming right at the target. He may not hurt me but that doesn't mean I don't throw pillows or cushions at him. He picked up the pillow and dusted it. Holding the small pillow close to my chest.

“Daiki, if you want to date a girl so much. Just dump me and leave.” I hissed back at him. He was trying to understand what I was meaning. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. “Do you know how it feels that the one you love gloats about being with a woman in front of his friends?” He slowly edged forward his eyes fixed right on me. I felt so vulnerable sitting on the bed but believing that he wouldn’t hurt me I stood my ground even though I felt so scared. He stood in front of me and pulled my head so it rested slightly on his stomach. I wrapped my arms around his waist, sobbing ever so gently into his t-shirt. The sobs became louder as he tried to calm them by gently stroking my hair.

“I guess I don’t but Baby let me remind you that you came up with Ryoka. You asked me to call you that. If you had second thoughts you should have told me,” why did he always have to be correct? He bent down in front of me and tipped my chin, holding my gaze. “Please don’t cry on our anniversary,” his gentle lips pressed against my forehead. His small and gentle kisses found their way down my face until they reached my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed pulling him on top of me. His legs separated on either side of my legs and tickled my neck with his kisses.

I didn’t realise but I woke up with the tanned strong arm around my waist. There was a large warm body tucked perfectly behind me. Gentle breaths tickled the back of my neck. Frightening the small hairs to stand alert as he slept so peacefully. I rolled around in his arms and propped my head up while I gently stroked his short blue hair. It was rare to see Daiki so relaxed. Usually, he is awake before I was. Getting my revenge, I couldn't help but watch his sleeping face. He was the one I did generally fall in love with even though we were of the same sex. Despite being a little bumpy towards the end of the day, Daiki made a really lovely meal while I lay in bed. After the meal, he stripped down to his boxer and snuggled up to me in bed with me as we watched cheesy movies till dawn. I was not looking forward to going back to class but I only cared about the male that was so peaceful beside me.


End file.
